The Beholder
by NightTeen
Summary: I was so confused. Marauders, Harry Potter worlds, and Hogwarts was real? A Sixteen year old girl falls into the mysterious world of the marauders. Canon? Hiatus
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of J.K's characters (no matter how much I offered her she still wouldn't give them up *pout*)

A fan girl who just finished the sixth book gets sent into the 1970s and meets the Marauders and Snape.

**Marauders, Crazy Dogs, Strange Worlds, and Happy Times, Days, and Memories**

_There was a long silence. The crowd had almost dispersed now, the stragglers giving the monumental figure of Grawp a wide berth as he cuddled Hagrid, whose howls of grief were still echoing across the water._

"_We'll be there, Harry," said Ron. "What?" "At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron._

"_And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going." "No —" said Harry quickly; he had not counted on this, he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone._

"_You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"_

"_We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."_

"_Why?" "Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Harry looked at him, startled; the idea that anything as normal as a wedding could still exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful._

"_Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said finally._

_His hand closed automatically around the fake Horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path he saw stretching ahead for himself, in spite of the final meeting_

_with Voldemort he knew must come, whether in a month, in a year, or in ten, he felt his heart_

_lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Ron and Hermione._

'Well that sucks, and here I thought Snape had some good in him. Huh, oh well it's just a book after all.'

With that I slammed the book shut, stretching my aching arms and rubbing my sore neck as I got up and out of my uncomfortable chair in my living room.

'Wonder where mum and dad are, they've been gone awhile' I finished stretching and headed to the window to see if anyone is home yet. Not seeing anything I started to turn around when I heard a dog start to bark, which made me jump about a foot in the air, I swear, and smacking my hand in the process.

With a muffled curse I looked around for my annoying, demonic dog. In most houses it really is not that strange to hear a dog barking when you actually own one, but my dog is a strangely quiet little beast so it came as a surprise. 'oh well, I always say that dog is barmy and- okay definitely been reading too much Harry Potter, I am starting to swear in English and everything'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked outside for anything again I did-

There was a flash of black outside that looked almost like a person actually, almost like someone was wearing a black robe and lurking outside in broad daylight.

'that's it, no more Harry Potter books, fan fics or anything related to it for a few days' I told myself firmly ' I swear one of these days I'm going to go insane and start thinking that Harry Potter actually exists' either way I still looked outside again, and there it was again, a flash of black and was that a green light heading straight towards me! Suddenly I was blasted backwards, and hitting my head and knew no more.

I woke up with a pounding headache, and the sun streaming in my eyes. Trying to ignore the pain in my head, I got up and looked around. I was in a nice looking room with expensive looking furniture, pastel green walls, a comfortable bed, and a teenage version of Sirius Black.

'who, wait a second' I took another look at the guy, he was sleeping on a chair with his neck at an awkward angle, in what looked like to be a school uniform at some prep school complete with a tie that was red and gold. He had shoulder length raven black hair, aristocratic features and steely gray eyes that were staring right into mine. My mind scrambling for something to say came up blank because all I could think of is that he looked exactly how I would have imagined a teenage Sirius Black to look like. His gaze was unwavering and a little uncomfortable I started to get up with the intent of leaving the room and trying to make sense of this new development when clumsy little me, I tripped on the sheet and ended up sprawled in his lap. I was mortified, my cheeks definitely matching a Weasely's red hair; I fumbled apologies and cautiously looked up at his expression. To make it worse the jerk was laughing at me. Now instead of mortified I was just angry. I leaped up so I was standing and smacked him on the arm and turned around huffing as I went back and sat on the bed. After a few seconds of getting over his laughing fit and surprise at me smacking him he started to talk,

"I know you said you were clumsy but I just thought you were exaggerating." He looked like he might laugh again and having enough of this I started forward intent on smack him again but he held his hands up in surrender

"Ok, sorry. I didn't know you had a temper that matched Evans" but his lips were still twitching so I settled for glaring at him. That's when his earlier comment about me mentioning my clumsiness registered.

"What do you mean I told you I was clumsy?" he looked at me perplexed

"You know in the dozens of letters we've exchanged?" I just looked at him blankly, not comprehending what he was saying. He started to look concerned,

"I didn't realize you had hit your head that hard, maybe we should take you to see Madam Pomphrey** (a/n: spelling?)** ?" I had no clue what he was talking about but I had this odd sense that I had exchanged letters with someone from Britain in Hogwarts but that made no sense because until now the only place I ever heard off Hogwarts were in the books and fan fics… wait, maybe I'm dreaming but this sounds a lot like one of those 'girl goes in Hogwarts books and meets marauders' stories, actually I remember reading a couple fan fics were there were alternate universes and some people merged with their alternate selves, that would explain these weird memories I am having, but this can't be real. This has to be a dream. 'Hhmm I could....'

"Why did you just pinch yourself?" I looked over at Sirius, my arm throbbing, the poor guy had no idea how messed up things are now for me and how they will be for him, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Might as well just be truthful, I should be able to trust him.

"OK, look I think I have amnesia or something here and I am really confused here, and… what the hell are you doing with that stick?!" Now he looked really worried,

"You don't remember magic or anything?!"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, we better get you to Hogwarts." I nodded, but then something registered

"Wait, what do you mean We?" Just then I heard a crash downstairs, I started and once again ended up leaning against Sirius, I heard muffled laughter and shot out of his arms just as the door burst open and three guys ran in, the first one was tall with messy black hair, glasses and hazel eyes, the second one was sandy haired with brown eyes, and had a scholarly air about him, and the third guy was short and chubby, with watery eyes and thick blond hair.

Mop head came up to me and started to talk

"Hey, Ash! I know Padfoot has probably filled you in already but since you haven't ever met us personally, this is Moony, the shy bookworm, Remus Lupin" he gestured to Scholar dude " This is Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew" he gestured to short and chubby " And as you know I am Prongs, the devishly handsome James Potter and that idiot behind you if you haven't already guessed is Padfoot, the moronic Sirius Black" I was really confused now, Sirius had never actually introduced himself but now I know he is Sirius Black, and meeting the Marauders too, alive and teenagers when the year in very possibly in the 1970s, Hogwarts was real too, the pounding headache I had earlier was just getting worse and having my suspicions confirmed of me entering the Harry Potter world just overwhelmed me cause I blacked out, my last thought being "I have truly gone insane, and if not think of the things I could fix!"

Well there you have it, my first story that is actually a story and not a poem or a couple of one-shots. So good, bad!? You decide, so please review and tell me what you thought, what I could fix (be nice to the amateur beginner please!), and any ideas you guys think on ways I could alternate the story, I have a plot but if someone gives me a really good suggestion I will use it and I will make sure to mention their name and what parts were theirs. Cookies for all!

Peace Out (my friend seems to think I am a modern day hippy and rebellious to boot, so I just might write that on all of my stories)

Review or I will sic Padfoot on you! And my little dog too, mwahaaa! Cough…cough… ugh hairball.


	2. True Nature

Okay, this story is long overdue to be updated and I will get to Time Travel, Harry Potter Books and Various Charcters next but I'm am having some difficulties with some things and my mom and dad don't seem to understand the concept that its summer and I've barely been on break for a week and summer time is not work time, beginning of school and spring time is work time! Okay…deep breaths…anyways, moving on!

I know this is the wrong story and I will say the same in Time Travel but a quick shoutout to all of the three reviews I have gotten so far from b4., Cwam, XxgawjussemokidxX! Thanks so much guys!

Marauders, Crazy Dogs, Strange Worlds, and Happy Days

_Chapter 2 True Nature_

_Astoria_

I woke up to a pounding head, again. I moved around in the bed I was laying in feeling restless. Then the fact that I was lying in a bed when I last remembered meeting the marauders registered. I looked around what looked like a hospital room but no marauders. I breathed a sigh of relief 'good, just a dream'. I gingerly got out of the bed. I looked around again warily, there may be no marauders but I was still in an unfamiliar place.

I cautiously walked over the door and opened it, to see Dumbledore staring at me. He arched an eyebrow at me, probably wondering what I was doing trying to get out of his little safe room.

"Ummm I was just going-"I managed to stutter out.

"Going back to bed so we can talk? Splendid, let's get to it."

He exclaimed with that infamous twice damned Twinkle in his eye. I had no choice but to do what he says, he's the one with magic after all.

Dumbledore ushered me back to the bed and I sat down, turned towards him and waited for what he was going to say, somehow I knew I wasn't going to like it.

_Dumbledore_

I scrutinized the young girl that sat before me. She had black hair, greenish-blue eyes and was pretty in an unconventional way, what she didn't look like is the girl who was prophecized to ruin my plans for the Savior of the wizarding world.

Having only heard of the two prophecies a few months ago I hadn't much time to examine it what with school and all. But the prophecy hadn't been to clear on how she would supposedly ruin all my plans and render all of my hard work I had planned on doing soon while waiting for the unborn defeater of the Dark Lord.

Well, no matter. She arrived exactly how she was supposed to and looks and has the right name to reference in the prophecy. So the only thing I really have to do is shut her up.

She seemed to be getting impatient while I thought of the right spell so I let her talk so I can see what else I might learn from her.

_Astoria_

All Dumbledore did was sit there and stare at me so I decided to try to explain.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have no idea how I got here, and I would just like to get home. Though I am a little confused, Sirius Black seems to think I am some girl from America that was writing to him and … it's like I have two sets of memories. One of a girl living in the muggle world who read about magical worlds and another of a girl who actually lived in a magical world and went to Salem Witches School and grew up in a magical household…"

He seemed to understand and was about to speak so I sat and waited.

"Hhmm... exactly as I thought, oh yes this won't do, you'll ruin everything!"

My eyes widened in alarm, he sounded like he wanted to kill me! He was staring off into space so I slowly edged of the bed trying not to draw his attention. When he suddenly noticed me

"Oh no, where are you going? You have to stay a few more minutes of course."

I tried to run to the door but he shot a spell at me before I even got to the handle. I felt this rushing sensation engulf me and the next I knew I was lying on the bed with Dumbledore hovering over me muttering a spell. I tried to move but something locked me into place, I could only watch in horror as Dumbledore did god knows what to me while I lay helpless. Finally he seemed satisfied and shot a red light at me and I fell unconscious.

I awakened to the bed I was sleeping in being jostled and moved around, fearing that Dumbledore was back I kept still so he would think me still asleep. I kept that up for what felt like an hour till I heard voices

"How long do you think she'll be out Prongs? I mean Dumbledore said she was just exhausted but she didn't even remember magic or writing to me when I talked to her." That must be Sirius; I guess I should wake up about now.

"She'll be fine paddy, of course she'll remember everything. Madame Pomphrey said she'll be as good as new when she wakes up." Said a guy who sounded like he was trying to be calm but was just as worried.

"Yeah Padfoot, she'll be fine" A calm reassuring voice said next.

"It'll be alright." A voice squeaked over to my left.

To reassure them I moved around a bit to seem like I was waking up and fluttered my eyes. While I pretended to sleep I had thought a lot about what I would do. I planned to act as myself and I wasn't sure what to tell them, but I would try to act normal for now and I had my other life's memories to go off.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a concerned Sirius Black standing over me. I sat up after he moved away and saw the other marauders staring at me. After I sat up, I became aware of how sore I felt.

"Ugh…my head." I rubbed my temples, trying to make the headache go away. It didn't work, fan-freaken-tastic. I felt like that time when my brother was golfing, I was standing behind him and he 'accidentally' hit me in the head with his golf club.

I looked up at the marauders.

"How long have you been here?" Now the boys were looking a little sheepish. I laughed, all the times I imagined the marauders it was always them up to some kind of mischief not looking sheepish.

"Well we were worried and we came in as soon as we Pomphrey would let us…" Remus trailed off, looking embarrassed. Sirius seemed to see I was just amused at their expense

"And of course we all just had to see your beautiful face my dear." Sirius gave me a flirtatious wink. And I am not a girl who would normally giggle or anything but I knew he does that to every girl he meets, even McGonagall, so even though I wanted to giggle just a bit I didn't. But honestly, I am a girl after all, I don't care what you say Sirius Black is most definitely eye candy and the only problem was, he damn well knows it. So I responded with what any sensible girl would use: sarcasm.

"And of course Sirius dear I couldn't stand to be away from you to." I fake swooned. Sirius just grinned at me, but James and Remus were laughing at him. I tuned them out while they were making fun of Padfoot, as funny as that was I had other things on my mind. I hadn't even factored Sirius into any of my plans, in the letters my alternate self exchanged with him I had gotten to know him very personally and I liked what I saw. And I had always liked him from the Harry Potter books and I had most definitely cried when he died. It's not like I'm a swooning fangirl but his character had intrigued me, and not to make him sound insignificant whenever I was reading a book and got to know characters I always feel like I know them on a personal level which is why I really don't like reading character death.

But back to the point, I could easily see myself falling for Sirius, It wouldn't take much to fall for him, this I knew. So the question was, could I ignore Sirius and try to distance myself or enjoy my time here but would inevitably hurt if they ever found out about my switching time and universes and if I ever somehow got sent back.

It really wasn't much of a question for me; I have always been a firm believer in the 'better to have loved and lost than never to love at all' policy, I could handle that and I would forever regret not doing anything. The only thing was how was I going to keep such a big secret from these people if I come to care for them like a family which I can see happening as I can see myself falling for Sirius and if I didn't and tried to save them all how on earth am I going to avoid screwing up time as we know it?

With that thought I turned back to the marauders and listened to their hilarious banter, trying to ignore that nagging question.

Before you all ask, yes Dumbles is evil, not horcrux-eviler-than-voldemort evil but still, evil.

And I was planning on adding some humor in but I got to get all the angst big decision arrival thing out of the way and next chapter we might meet a certain redhead with a temper to match her hair. And no, Molly and Ginny are the wrong time periods, geez.

Anyway reviews are like candy for me, and wouldn't you like to get candy for writing a story and the long reviews are like chocolate and I am most definitely a chocoholic and-

Cutting of insane rant there,

Bye!


End file.
